


Russian Roulette

by ThiriumBucketChallenge



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Oneshot, Other, Short, Suicide, Takes place before the Eden Club, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 18:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14959505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThiriumBucketChallenge/pseuds/ThiriumBucketChallenge
Summary: This takes place in the Eden Scene, when Connor finds Hank.





	Russian Roulette

Connor stumbled on the kitchen floor and hurried to get up after the dog moved away from him, immediately taking note of the alcohol and gun near the Lieutenant. He analyzed his fallen form, and his thirium pump skipped a beat. 

_LT. Anderson, Hank_  
_Born 09/06/1985 // Police Lieutenant_  
_Criminal Record: None_  
_Death: Under 30 minutes ago_

Connor hadn't even noticed that he dropped to his knees near Hank's body until he moved to brush away his hair from the wound, blood staining the light grey hairs. The gunshot wound was near the temple, on the side of his head, fatal.

The corner of Connor’s mouth twitched and his chest felt heavy, everything felt oddly heavier, really. He didn’t exactly understand this. This reaction wasn’t found in him when he looked over other bodies.

Connor shifted to try to hold Hank’s hand, taking a shaky breath. It was difficult to understand why it was getting harder to breathe. Rigor mortis hasn’t settled in yet. He detected that it would take place in about three or four hours.

He rubbed his thumb over the dead man’s knuckles, and he felt his bottom lip tremble. He had to get out of here. He let go and got up, making a report to the police station of Anderson’s death.

It was still difficult to breathe and the corners of his mouth continued trembling as he moved to leave the house. His vision was blurry. He barely noticed the saline running down his chin until he wiped the tears off on his arm.


End file.
